


A Warm Pocket in the Cold

by YaGirlJuniper



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Caretaking, Carrying, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Girls Kissing, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlJuniper/pseuds/YaGirlJuniper
Summary: Meiling stands watch on a frigid day, and Sakuya warms her up with tea and hugs and kisses.For Scribble1k - happy birthday!
Relationships: Hong Meiling/Izayoi Sakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Warm Pocket in the Cold

“Huuu.”

Cold. Bleak. Nothing but snow all around, nothing to do while on duty at the gate but stretch to keep warm, and even under all her winter layers, Meiling was too cold for that. She closed her eyes and sighed, and started to feel a little warmer.

“You know it’s dangerous to fall asleep in the cold.” A feminine voice, deep and fluffy. The gentle clink of a porcelain teacup on a saucer. Meiling weakly opened her eyes as Sakuya lifted the teacup to her lips and gave her a sip.

That was all it took. She brightened right up and took the teacup and the saucer from her hands. “As if that would happen while I have you breathing down my neck.” A high and chipper voice, big and friendly.

Sakuya smiled. “I’m not tall enough to do that.”

Beaming with a grin, Meiling’s eyebrows did a bob as she liltingly purred. “Mmm~ hehehe~”

“Oh, stop it!” Sakuya blushed and scowled and pinched her on the cheek, and Meiling laughed even harder. “Drink your tea before it gets cold.”

Meiling was already drinking, cheek still being pinched. Much more than a sip, she downed half the cup in one go. “Aaaah.” Her face lit up with a warm and fluffy blush, giving off an aura like pink flowers had started blooming around her.

Sakuya covered up her smile, but even her eyes betrayed her. “You’re like a big teddy bear.”

Finishing the last of her tea, Meiling returned the cup to its saucer and Sakuya took it away and returned in the blink of an eye, neither of them missing a beat. “I’m more than just a _teddy_ bear, you know,” she said, proudly flexing, muscles visibly bulging even through all that she wore.

Sakuya smiled and turned her back and flopped into her chest, and Meiling caught her there and hugged her as if they’d done this a hundred times. “Ah yes, well, I don’t have a comeback and I don’t feel like stopping time to make one.” Eyes settled shut.

Meiling snuggled the top of Sakuya’s head on her cheek. “This is better than the tea, and you know your tea is the best.”

Sakuya blushed and reached up to stroke her cheek. “Don’t tell the mistress I’m shirking. I’m _not_ shirking, I’m… inspecting the guard.”

Meiling beamed. “And I’m cooperating.”

They sighed and stood together in a hug, a warm pocket in the cold.

“Am I interrupting?” A tiny baby voice from below. Sakuya’s eyes sprung open and she saw Cirno holding a bouquet of flowers made of ice. “Cuz I can come back later.”

“Ms. Fairy.” Sakuya tried to make sense of what she saw. “Uhhh, what’s this about?”

Cirno beamed a happy smile and lifted the flowers over her head. “I just wanted to wish Ms. Meiling a happy birthday!”

Meiling let go and took the flowers with a happy squeal. “Oh, thank you!!”

Sakuya frowned. “It’s not your b—” Meiling was already winking and holding a finger to her grinning lips to shush her, so she stopped, turned off to the side, and folded her arms. “Oh, silly me, happy birthday.” In a blink, she vanished and reappeared with a knitted scarf, smugly smiling. “I got you a present too.”

Meiling stared, then started to smile. “Are you jea—” Sakuya was already winking and holding a finger to her grinning lips to shush her, and Meiling laughed and didn’t bother to finish.

Cirno’s little eyes sparkled. “Ooh, it’s pretty!”

“Yeah—did you run off and knit that just now??”

Sakuya flung the scarf on her. “Well, it wouldn’t be a proper gift if it wasn’t a new one.” She started wrapping the scarf, and both of them smiled.

Cirno folded her arms and tilted her head. “Are you two married or somethin’?” Both of them locked up and blushed, grunting as if their voices had skid on the pavement to stop them. “I mean you live in the same house, and you’re always takin’ care of each other, and—”

Meiling smiled. “Not yet, we’re waiting until the weather gets w—” a sudden forkful of cake stuffed into her mouth, and there it held as Sakuya burned so red even her clothes seemed to be blushing, a plate with more cake in her other hand. _“Hm?”_

“Eat your cake, dea—uhhh, ea—uhhh—” Sakuya squeaked, falling apart and turning redder.

Cirno snapped at the ground and sighed and murmured in a hush. “I knew it, I _was_ interrupting.” She fashioned a vase out of ice for the flowers and a fancy little table of ice to set it on, then took the flowers back and set them in the vase on the table and started flying off to leave. “I’ll leave you two alone then,” she whispered, “happy birthday,” then she left with a smile and wave, which Meiling returned while Sakuya burned.

Meiling took the fork and the plate and then took a big bite of the cake. “Mmm~ it’s warm.”

Still frazzled, steamy mist wafted off of Sakuya’s head like a match that went out.

“You’re not about to run in the house and make all the fixings of a wedding now, are you?”

Sakuya dug her hands into her lap and bunched up her apron. “…I’m tempted.”

Meiling smiled in a way that said No, holding a bite of cake down to her. “Please wait until it gets warmer.”

Sakuya stared, then took the bite and quietly melted at the taste. It _was_ delicious in this weather. Or maybe it was something else. She covered her mouth to speak. “Is that a proposal?”

Eyes sparkling, Meiling stabbed the whole rest of the cake with her fork, almost half of the slice, “Oh is _that_ what I forgot!” then she stuffed it in her mouth. “Mmm~” The fork and plate vanished as she chewed and Sakuya poked a bent finger into her cheek and pushed so hard she turned. “Huuuuuu.”

“Is that one of _my_ jokes?” Sakuya asked with a scowl, stirring her finger on her cheek.

Meiling turned back and smiled, cheek still being pushed. “You know I love those too.”

Sakuya weakened with a sigh and let her hand fall, then turned her back again and started to fall into Meiling’s arms, but before she made it there, Meiling swept her off her feet and picked her up. “Waah—! What are you doing!?”

Meiling grinned and hopped her up in her arms to get a better hold. “Practice.”

Sakuya gawked, then she blushed. Jerkily, she wrapped her arms behind her head and around her shoulders. “I need to practice more than you.”

Meiling settled her forehead on hers. “If we practice too much you won’t blush when I carry you.”

Sakuya smiled and stroked her bangs aside and rested a palm on her cheek. “That won’t be a problem, Meiling. Trust me.”

With warm sighs between them, they kissed, each of them pulling closer. A pocket of warmth in the cold, and growing warmer with each brush of their lips.

A screechy voice from a window high above. “SAKUYA, WHERE’S MY TEA!?”

They stopped and turned and saw Patchouli right as she started to cough, then nervously glanced at each other. Then Sakuya smiled. “Oh is _that_ what I forgot?” They giggled and snuggled with their noses together.

A simple inhaler in one hand, counting down with the other, Patchouli let out a breath and took another. “Are you dawdling again!?”

Sakuya indignantly shrugged, still being carried. “I wasn’t dawdling! I was inspecting the guard!”

Meiling beamed. “And I was cooperating!”

Sakuya turned her by the cheek to look at her again. “And you passed with flying colors as always.” She leaned in for another kiss and Meiling happily gave it.

Patchouli rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh that dragged. **“HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.”** She dramatically waddled to turn her back, then started storming off, tossing her hands in the air. “I’ll get it myself then!” With a flick of her wrists the windows shut again.

Sakuya pulled off and shouted back, “Don’t you dare make a mess in my kitchen!” She sighed and pat Meiling on the shoulder. “I have to get back to work.”

“Me too.” One last quick peck on the lips and she set her back down on her feet and Sakuya straightened everything back up. “Have a good day.”

With one last smile, Sakuya slid her hand up on her cheek. “You too.” Two quick gentle pats and then she took off, ready to storm the chaos once more, and Meiling stood watch, making sure none got in or out.


End file.
